Human
by xMissMacaroni
Summary: "But believe me I'm not helpless...I'm just fine with the way, with the way that I'm moving...that makes me a human like you."


So here's another little Klaine oneshot! That could quite possibly turn into a story, this being the prologue. I'm not sure yet. If the support is big enough, most likely. Anywho, I'm totally into Klaine fluff and love and all that jazz, but I had to write this. I want Kurt to realize that you can love someone and be happy that he's in your life, without longing to be romantically connected to him. And what better song to do it for Kurt than the one that did it for me? "Human" by Darren Criss.

_I don't own Glee or Darren Criss, and all that disclaimer business.

* * *

_

Silence.

Only the occasional shuffle of pages broke through the stillness of the Junior Commons at that hour. Kurt Hummel sat in a corner of the Commons scribbling in a notebook while simultaneously looking through a large text book. It wasn't unusual for him to be by himself. In fact, most of his time at Dalton, when he wasn't around the Warblers or in class, was spent in solitude. Transferring to the Academy in the middle of the year wasn't very good when it came to making friends. By that time, most boys would have already established their group of friends. Newcomers had it hard. At least Kurt had clicked with most of the Warblers by now, after bonding with their Sectionals tie and the occasional Christmas Break get-together. And it was all thanks to his only really close friend at the school—Blaine.

Kurt stopped writing and slouched back in his chair, sighing as his best friend and mentor slipped into his mind. Kurt Hummel never slouched—it was bad for his perfect posture—but he just couldn't help himself when it came to Blaine. The boy drove him nuts on a regular basis, both in a good way and bad. Most of the time, Kurt fantasized about how amazing it would be to have Blaine as a boyfriend. In his eyes, the older Warbler was absolutely perfect. He could sing, he was kind, he was dapper, and he genuinely cared about Kurt. That in itself was more than the countertenor could say about the majority of boys he knew. Those thoughts lit up his blue eyes and brought a smile to his face.

But then there were the thoughts that made him slouch, like he was doing at the moment. Blaine was _too_ perfect. It would be too good to be true if the two were to ever share the same feelings for one another. Kurt couldn't bring himself to even think about expressing his feelings, for it could ruin one of the most valuable friendships he had. And surely someone as amazing as Blaine had boys swooning over him all the time. Kurt was simply a damaged little boy that needed help, and Blaine took it upon himself to help him. It was touching, but it made romance between them seem so much farther away with every passing moment.

A small chirp sounded from a couple feet away and Kurt looked over at the small yellow bird in the cage beside him. Pavarotti was one of the few things that brightened his mood here when he was feeling down. Especially after Blaine had explained the molting of his feathers. It was a metaphor that he used to connect himself with the little bird. And by now, Pav had long finished molting. Kurt had taken it as his own cue to finally come to terms with himself and his personality at Dalton.

"Get a grip, Hummel," Kurt mumbled, rolling his eyes at himself, as if Pavarotti had purposely snapped him out of his gloomy thoughts. He was being pathetic again. Whenever he started thinking about his chances with Blaine, he became a spineless wimp with no self-esteem. It was an unnatural feeling for him, but it had been happening more and more since he had transferred.

"Maybe it's the uniform," he said, looking down at the combination of navy blue and red of his school blazer. "I haven't picked out a week's outfits in forever. It's the lack of fashion doing this to me," he said aloud, straightening up and leaning toward his books once more.

"Doing what to you?"

The new voice startled Kurt, making him snap his head up from his books. Heat rose to his cheeks as he saw Blaine standing in the doorway to the Commons, hand in his pockets and an eyebrow raised. Gosh, he looked amazing.

"How long have you been there?" Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine's question, and instead worrying about how he was caught talking to himself.

Blaine chuckled and walked further into the room, taking as seat across from Kurt at the small study table. "Long enough to hear you complain about your lack of fashion," he said, smiling slightly. He looked concerned, though. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Kurt shifted in his seat, debating on whether or not he should come clean. The two had known each other for several months now. It had taken Kurt no time at all to fall in love with Blaine, but only now did he realize just how strongly he felt about the other singer. Should he throw caution to the wind and let him know how he felt? It would certainly lift a lot of weight from Kurt's already heavy shoulders. And maybe it would help him stop being such a wimp, so he could move on and be confident with himself again. After several moments, Kurt realized he had been silent for far too long, and Blaine was steadily growing more concerned.

"No, not really. Just...thinking about my class work and things like that," Kurt replied, motioning to his textbooks between them.

Blaine's adorable triangle-shaped eyebrows furrowed just a bit. "I know that's not all, Kurt," he said simply. _Damn him and being perfect_, Kurt thought. The boy was too smart and too stubborn for his own good. The younger boy sighed and looked to the side, back to his little feathered companion. Blaine's eyes followed and assumed it had something to do with fitting in.

"Kurt, you just have to give it time. It took me forever to feel comfortable. You're actually doing a lot better than I did," he said, offering an encouraging smile to his friend.

Kurt looked up and smiled, appreciating Blaine's words, though they weren't really about what was bothering him. "I know. It's just hard," he said, going along with Blaine and his train of thought. But apparently Blaine didn't buy that he felt better, so he shot up and mumbled a, "stay here," and left the Commons. Kurt looked over at Pavarotti with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think he's up to, Pav?" he asked. The little bird just looked at him and tilted his head.

A couple minutes later, Blaine reentered the room with his acoustic guitar in his arms. Kurt's heart beat picked up as he imagined Blaine singing and playing for only him.

"I think I have a song that could help you out a bit," Blaine said, sitting on the arm of the leather couch that was close to Kurt. He placed the guitar on his leg and played a couple of chords. Then he stopped, looked at Kurt and started to sing.

_I feel like a loser;_

_I feel like I've lost._

_I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all._

_But believe me, I'm not helpless,_

_I just need someone to love._

_So my situation's rough,_

_But that just makes me a dumb human like you._

Kurt smiled a bit, swaying slightly to the cute little chords coming from the guitar. At first he wanted to inwardly sigh because of how not on-point Blaine was about what he was feeling, but then the fifth line made him stop. Maybe there was something in here he could relate to.

_I feel like a short-stop_

_Along third base._

_I may just help you, but I still don't like your face._

_But believe me, I'm not hostile;_

_I just want to hear you laugh_

_When I'm sarcastic like that,_

_And that just makes me a dumb human like you._

Kurt grinned, chucking a bit as Blaine did when he sang the third to fifth lines. If nothing else, at least this song was cheering him up because of how cheesy it was. He wondered if Blaine wrote it...

_Why..._

_Do I have this incredible need to stand up and say, "please pay attention?"_

_It's the last thing that I need_

_To make myself see, well that ain't my intention._

_No._

Kurt tilted his head, nodding inwardly. He had been feeling a little bit like that recently. It had originally been to get attention as a singer with the Warblers. Then it had morphed into merely wanting attention from Blaine. And though he got it all the time, he never realized that was what he had been doing. All of the helplessness and complaints were his subconscious mind reaching out for Blaine to come along and rescue him. Kurt had practically been on his own since his mother died; if there was one thing he wasn't, it was helpless.

_I feel like an artist_

_Who's lost his touch._

_He likes himself in his art, but no his art too much._

_But believe me I've got somethin',_

_I just don't know how to say;_

_That I'm just fine with the way_

_With the way that I'm movin'._

Kurt leaned back and smiled, taking this song as a sort of eye-opener. In all honesty, he was fine with how things were. He was content with the challenging schoolwork at Dalton, he was happy to be part of the Warblers, he was overjoyed with the fact that he was in a safe place away from tormentors, and he was just fine with where he and Blaine were as friends, even if deep down he wanted more.

_But that just makes me a dumb human,_

_That just makes me,_

_That makes me a human like..._

_You..._

When his voice died away, Kurt smiled one of the brightest smiles Blaine had ever seen. It took all of Blaine's self control to keep himself sitting on the couch, instead of rushing over to hug and kiss the life out of Kurt. If his music made the boy this happy, he'd have to serenade him more often. He gently set the guitar down on the couch and looked back over at the dazzling smile that still lit up Kurt's face. "So...what did you think?" he asked, not letting his nerves betray him through his calm voice.

Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine, standing right in front of where he was sitting. In this position, Blaine was even shorter than Kurt, but that didn't really matter. He leaned over a bit and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, hugging him. He could tell that the older boy hadn't been expecting this, but he stood up so he could hug Kurt back without sitting in such a weird position. "Did you write that?" Kurt asked softly, still not pulling out of the hug.

The softness of his voice made Blaine close his eyes and reply just as softly, "Yes." He could feel Kurt grin against his neck, and once again Blaine had to restrain himself from doing something inappropriate.

"You are quite possibly the most amazing person I've ever met," Kurt said as he pulled away finally. His blue eyes sparkled happily as he looked at Blaine. For once, Kurt was happy to just look at him, instead of longing to kiss him. He was even happier to see that Blaine's face positively _glowed_ when he said he was amazing. Kurt walked over to his books, stuffed them into his bag, and walked over to where Pavarotti's cage was sitting. He picked up the cage and started walking, stopping in front of Blaine to grab his hand. He squeezed it for a long moment before letting go and walking toward the door. "You have no idea how happy I am to have someone like you as a best friend, Blaine," he said, sending the older boy one last affectionate glace before walking out.

After all the times Blaine had walked away in all his handsome amazingness, leaving Kurt staring longingly after him, the roles were finally reversed. As Kurt walked out of the Junior Commons with a newfound confidence and happiness for life and love, Blaine was left staring after him with a sad but loving gaze.


End file.
